Love Will Not Be Forgotten
by Tainted Silence
Summary: I am a victim of love. I was slain by the person whom I most cared. I am looking for the truth. Looking for the answers..Love will not be forgotten. As long as there's this story. Endings aren't always happy.. Do you think this one will be?
1. Kill My Body, and My Soul Will Remain

Disclaimer: I do not own in LOTR char., but I own in o/c here. Which is a few really o.o;;; er yeah sorry ^_^;  
  
A/N: There's murder a foot! The lover of Legolas is killed and now she searches for the answers to her many questions and tries to stop him from bringing the whole world into darkness. But how can this be done? She is a spirit that cannot be seen or touched or even felt. or can she?  
  
  
  
Love Will not be Forgotten  
  
  
  
Kill me, and my soul will remain  
  
  
  
I am a victim of love.  
  
I was slain by the person whom I most cared.  
  
I am looking for the truth.  
  
Looking for the answers..  
  
I stood there in shock as he came at me, as he took hold of my sword and drove it into my breast. I screamed of horror and pain and he only laughed. The laugh sent chills through my skin, it was more then I could bear to hear. That laughing, it drove me insane.  
  
My love! Why do you kill me? Why do you laugh as I die? Why does that laugh hurt my very being so much?  
  
..What have I done to anger you so? What has taken over your body? What evil has arisen into your soul?  
  
I choked up blood as that malice laughter rang through my ears and my heart. A wicked smile crept into his face, a smile that would send anyone away running in terror and fear. Then I heard my heart beat; it grew louder and louder soon it drowned out the laughter of my love.  
  
I dropped to my knees as the sword was pulled from my body. The blood seeped through my silk undershirt and dribbled down my leather tunic. I grasped my shoulder and felt the pain burn through my whole body.  
  
I dared to take on last look at my love before I pasted into the world of darkness and shadow. As our eyes met I gasped. They were blacker then night; they were no longer those beautiful blue crystals that I so admired.  
  
"Why... Why Legolas.. Why have you killed me?" I asked, my voice quivering with much pain and sorrow. Suddenly his eyes turned back to the normal blue color and he stepped backwards in shock. His eyes grew wide as he dropped the sword and looked down upon me.  
  
"What.. what have I done?" he cried as he lunged for me. All at once I felt him embrace me. for one last time. My eyes filled with tears. His body felt so warm.. I felt so safe.. so loved.. for just one last time. Then he stood abruptly and held tightly to his head and bent over. He gave a loud cry and slammed his fists against cold dirt of the earth. He shock all over  
  
That laughter started again, sweat poured from his face. A crazed look became lodged in his eyes once they turned back to the dark evil void. His voice became deep and frightening.  
  
".. You'll never win." I heard him mutter.  
  
"WHY!?" I shrilled with the last of my strength. My voice rang through the trees and sent birds flying. It pierced his ears and sent him into a fit of shaking. It looked as if a war was raging inside of him.  
  
The laughter became all. It was everything. There was nothing else. only laughter. My vision began to fade, everything became a blur and I heard his voice.  
  
He was still bent over, cradling his head in his hands. He swiftly put his hands to the ground and tightened his fist around the dark earth.  
  
"You.. you dared.. to love me. even though... This demon is seething inside of me." His voice became so distant. I felt myself sink and then... Nothing. There was nothing. It cannot be explained, it was just nothing at all. I felt content, happy almost. No more tears.. no more laughter . .no more. love.  
  
"NO!" A scream came from my mouth. It rang through the nothing.  
  
I seemed to be dropped into a pool of ice and shock overflowed my body. I strained to breathe in but I felt only water flowing into my lugs. I felt myself being forced from my body. It felt as if I was shrinking, contracting. And then I heard a pop and there was black. I strained to open my eyes. It felt like daggers where being forced into them. I ignored the pain and soon everything became clear. The light of day cut through the trees and I still smelt the sent of the forest.  
  
I saw my body lying on the forest floor; my blue eyes wide open, now looking of soulless glass. My cherry-colored hair strewed about the ground and the wound in my chest. still leaking blood. I looked at the scar over my left eye and felt cold from the inside out.  
  
I screamed in sheer shock but no one heard. I saw my lover walking away, my sword in his hand trailing with blood. I looked upon his soul. Once it was so white. so pure. But now. It was black, so dark. so evil. He disappeared through the trees back to our small cottage. He thought I was no more.  
  
But this story has only begun. This story has begun with my death and will end with the answers.  
  
Little did he know. little did I know.. I would play an important part in this tale. I am dead. I am the on looker; I'm the one.. watching.. searching.. hoping..  
  
  
  
Love will not be forgotten.  
  
...  
  
As long as there's this story.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I go back to square one? I'm not to pleased with how this turned out. Oh well. I feel I need to start over. This is too stupid. I dunno. 


	2. I’m Still Here… Watching… Waiting

A/N: After considering this. I will continue, but when ever you feel I need to start over let me know. Just say "Hey Cindil man! Start over before I shoot you!" and I'll do my best to fix the problem as soon as possible. You'll find out why he uses the sword soon enough ^_^  
  
I'm still here. Watching. Waiting  
  
I looked down upon myself. I seemed gray and hazy but I still retained my bodies' form. I felt the area of the chest where my love drove my sword into me. I felt the damp blood and the hole. So deep. I remember the pain. how incredible it felt, but now all pain was gone. Pain of the body that is, the pain of the soul and of the heart does not die that easily.  
  
That sword! Why would he want that sword? That sword was my father! What could he use it for?  
  
I began to walk forward when suddenly I realized that I was floating about. I fell face first towards the ground. I willed myself to stop, before I face became lodged into the soil. I began to force myself to wonder in the direction of our small cottage when something randomly became stuck in my way.  
  
A mass of white stared back at me. "Move!" I ordered "Or answer to my sword." I completely forgot that I was dead and had no sword for a moment. I reached for my sheath and I came to that realization once more. I moved backwards slightly in shock. "No." I said.  
  
The mass of white took shape into another elf. I stared at him. "Who are you?" I asked. He wore a silver robe and had his hair in many braids. He looked slightly taller then I and had a sort of cheeky grin on his face.  
  
He tucked his hands behind him. "Why, Dinyavrie, have you not pasted into the next world?" He asked, staring at me with wondrous eyes.  
  
"To many question that need to be answered. Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I said to him.  
  
"Yes, those are interesting questions." He said back, smiling slightly.  
  
"Those are not my only questions you fiend. Out of my way." I said, fed up all ready with this non-sense. I had more important things to do.  
  
"I am not the fiend you're after. You look for your love, do you not? Although I'm not sure why you love him, after all.. He did kill you."  
  
I became enraged and willed my self at him. Suddenly he was gone. I looked about, and then I felt something on my shoulder. I turned to see him smiling at me. "Tell me who you are at once!" My voice was angered, yet curious.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled. "I am Malama, Your guide." He seemed so pleased with himself, it almost made me disgusted of him.  
  
"Guide? For what?"  
  
"On the journey that you've chosen to take, whether you realize it or not."  
  
"Well, then out of my way!" I rushed forward towards the trail of blood left behind by my love.  
  
"Hold it." Suddenly my body just sort of stopped and I was unable to move. Malama appeared in front of me.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" I yelled in furry.  
  
"Relax." He said with confidence and poise. His words were calm and subdued, sending me into an odd state contentment. "Rule number one: DON'T ever anger me."  
  
"Does it look like I care?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Please, I have business to attend to."  
  
"Awe, yes. The questions that need to be answered, Very well, I'll be back with the rest soon enough. Just remember you cannot communicate with most of this realm. They won't be able to hear you, see you, and I'm sure you know the rest."  
  
I looked at him as I titled my head to one side. I can move again! "Most?" I asked.  
  
He looked up towards the blue skies and sighed. "Well, there have been a few cases." He stopped suddenly and was gone.  
  
"Hey! Wait!!" I yelled out. "Come back!" But it was to late he was long ago. The dog! How dare he leave me in such a manner! What disrespect! He has no honor!  
  
Stay on task! You have more things of importance then this! I thought of our little cottage tucked away in the woods and suddenly I was there. I was standing in the front rooms looking out the window, watching my love walking slowly up to it. That malevolence smirk was still happily on his face and his black eyes glare red as they caught the streams of light through the canopy of trees. My sword was still dragging behind him with spats of blood on its long blade.  
  
I looked over to the parchment on the table. The poem I wrote him.. just yesterday.  
  
Did I act too much like a lovebird? Did I scare him away? .. No.. What a stupid reason to kill your love..  
  
He smashed open the front door and grinned as that crazed looked came back to those black empty pools that are suppose to be eyes. All at once he hunched over and a moaning sound came from those soft lips. I longed so much to touch them again. "My. love." I heard him whisper, chocking on his tears.  
  
"I'm right here! Don't you see me? Can't you feel me?! Legolas!! Please you got to know I'm right here!!" I cried out, as my own tears seemed to stream from my eyes.  
  
He dropped to his knees and sob. "No!" He screamed. "Its.. happening!.. Make it stop! Someone help me!!" He began to shake again and sweat appeared over his brows.  
  
"Legolas!!" I wept.  
  
"Dinyavrie! Come back to me!" He yelled aloud, throwing his head back, tightly closing his eyes while tears leaked from them. His moaning turned into a deafening scream of anguish and despair.  
  
"I'm right here! Please!" I screamed and suddenly paused. "I'm right here!" I moved closer to him and threw my arms around his body. I fell right through him. I quickly got up as he cried out again. His screams filled the air as if he was being attacked from the inside. He got up and toppled about the room, knocking down everything of the tables. He threw chairs against the walls, smashing them. He took the parchment, the quills and the ink well and threw them all aside. He kicked the tables and broke the glass everywhere. Black ink soaked through my poem, forever leaving it in darkness.  
  
He wandered into our bedroom and caught sight of himself in the mirror. "Monster!" He yelled, as he tore it off the wall. He threw his arms over the tope of the dresser, shattering my glass horse collection. He brought down the dresser with ease and destroyed the end tables on each side of our bed. He barreled his large fists against the wall as if he meant to bring this whole place down. His hands were covered in blood.. his own blood. He must have cut it on the glass..  
  
"STOP IT!" I cried. The whole place shook from his beatings and with out warning he just stopped.  
  
He found his way back to one of the front rooms, stopped suddenly and looked about. "Dinyavrie!" He said in a soft whimper.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!" I screamed with all my might. For moments everything came to standstill and it seemed like he heard my cries. He fell once more to his knees and stared blankly towards the fireplace with red ringed blue eyes. His lower lip quivered, as I stood there unable to help, unable to comfort, unable to think.  
  
He clenched his eye shut and spoke in a hoarse voice. "Dinyavrie! You promised me!! You promised! Why?! Why did you leave me?! YOU PROMISED!!" his voice became hushed and docile. "You promised you'd never leave my side."  
  
"I'm.. right .. Here." I said in a low whisper. "I haven't left you! Even though you murdered my body!" I felt the damp blood on my tunic.  
  
Then..  
  
That crazed laughing again. His eyes faded into black again and that laughter filled the air with a sickening stench of evil.  
  
"Never! Will you win! You hear me?" That voice said. It wasn't my love's voice. It felt so strange to hear such a different voice escape that beautiful mouth. He moved to the fireplace and grabbed the tongs. He pulled out a log that was engulfed in fire and threw it down. He piled wood and paper over it. The fire grew and grew until it covered the whole room. He walked towards the front door and picked my sword. Soon he left as our cottage burned. I looked about the place and felt a great sickness arise in me.  
  
"Legolas!" I called again. one last feeble attempt to reason with my love.  
  
I left at once and suddenly looked back. Fire and smoke oozed through the walls and windows as the support beams failed and cracked. They broke and the whole place became a pile of burning rubble. Everything I most loved was left burning and destroyed in that house. But what does earthly objects matter now? They were all only testaments of my love for him. Take the glass horses. He acquired me my first one as a present after our first fight. He proceeded to buy me one every year afterwards. I growled under my breath and went chasing after my dearest.  
  
A/N: Er. so yeah. what do you think? Am I making it to sappy? 


	3. Many secrets, Many trails, Many who have...

A/N: So yeah, here is chapter 3. YAY ^_^ Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Many secrets.. Many trails.. Many who have lost..  
  
"Rule number two: NEVER, EVER! Try to interfere with the lives of the living." That man, Malama, spoke again. "First of all it's not possible, second of all it's not a smart thing to let the world of the living know there is a world after this."  
  
"I will look for my answers and you nor anyone else will stop me." He appeared before and smiled broadly.  
  
"You are a very interesting she-elf. Quite different from any other I've had the pleasure of working with. This will turn out to be a fairly remarkable little venture, before you decide to pass into the next life that awaits you." He sighed at the last part and looked off into the distance, and then he turned back to me.  
  
"I'll never leave my beloved. I promised. And I do not break promises. I am a lady of honor." I placed my hands on my hips and stared spitefully at him.  
  
"What do you see?" He asked gesturing towards himself.  
  
I stared at him mutely as moments passed and I couldn't figure out why he would ask such a thing. "I see.. An elf of elder years who died of murder." I gestured to the slash across his neck.  
  
"Indeed." He nodded as he stared towards the ground. "Now tell me.. What do you see when you look upon yourself?" He dared to take a glance at me then he turned his eyes away, towards the green of the trees and the grass.  
  
I casted my gaze upon myself and beheld what I had became. a shadow. "I'm.. lost.. I see this blood on my tunic that was never suppose to be there. I see the love that burns through ever fiber of my being. This wretched love.. How it hurts me.. But I cannot let it go."  
  
"That wound will be forever engraved into your breast, unless you let go of this world." His normal cheery voice was gone. It had drifted into this detached . lost voice that seemed to be remembering his life. His time. his mistakes. his regrets.  
  
"What of you?"  
  
He looked towards me and frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why does your mark remain?"  
  
"Some of us can't let go no matter what. We hold tightly to our lives that were once ours. We wonder the earth as ghosts. ghost of the past. And some of us get the chance to help others. so they do not make the same mistakes we did. I'm begging you. pass into the next world." His eyes wondered back to the forest and I stared upon him with sorrow filled eyes, but my determination did not falter.  
  
"You cannot ask me this. I mustn't go. Not yet.. I have to find out what happened to my love.. What is he up to? I must know! I must save him!"  
  
His eyes filled with hate and rage. "You are dead!" He yelled at me. "There is nothing you can do!" He seemed almost jealous of my will to see things through. To find the truth.  
  
I felt fury burn through me and hatred seething in my spiritual skin. He seemed as if my pain meant nothing to him. Well it meant something to me! It was everything to me! .. My love.. I'm coming.. Just wait. "I don't care! I will help! I will make a difference! I am not dead to this world! Not yet!"  
  
He sunk calmly back into his normal state and stared tenderly towards me. He smiled and laughed softly. I glared towards him as I tightened my fists. "Words I spoke as well." It seemed almost like he loved me. Loved my passion... my determination.  
  
"Didn't you say you were suppose to help me? Guide me! Guide me on this mission that I've chosen to take!"  
  
"Guide you to the other world! That's it!" He tightened his fist at me, as tears seemed to fill his eyes.  
  
"How can you guide me? When you can't even guide yourself!"  
  
He came at me as if ready to strike me down but suddenly he stopped. He placed his hands upon my face and stared down into my eyes as I looked back up into his. His pale blue eyes looked deep and troubled, worried almost. His eyes were so different from my love's.... "Dinyavrie.. I do not wish for you to suffer as I have suffered for so many long years." His voice was soft and curiously warm towards me. It made me feel wanted again.. the way I felt always with my love..  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and I felt myself yielding to his commands. I closed my eyes and suddenly I saw the face of my beloved. He still had my sword.. Why? Why does he need it? He stumbled about the forest looking for his way as he stopped now and then, hunching himself against a tree and sliding down to his knees. Screaming.. Always screaming.. Crying.. Cursing.. Of my death. I felt myself fading, slipping into the next world.  
  
"No!" I cried as I pushed myself away from Malama. "I will not leave! As long as my love needs me!"  
  
"Look upon me! See me for what I really am! I am a ghost! A shadow of my former self! I do not know happiness! I wonder the world in search of nothing! I barely remember my living life! All it is fragments! But I cannot pass! Cannot pass until I've learned my lesson! I do not want you to turn into what I have become! If you do not leave, you'll become me.. soon enough... soon enough.."  
  
"I can't go!" I said in a raw angrier voice. "I just can't! Not until everything is answered! Please you must understand."  
  
"Time will past and you'll soon forget all.. Even your love.. You'll remember faintly why you still wonder, but you won't remember who he is or who you were. It will always be in the back of your mind.. On the tip of your tongue.. But you will forget.."  
  
"No! I'll never forget! I'll never let go! I will follow him anywhere! Into the fires of hell!" I saw the image of my love wondering again. I felt myself crying. I smelt the burning of the fire and I heard the wood buckle and crack.  
  
"Might as well.. Every second that passes he brings hell closer to earth. A demon is inside him.. If you couldn't tell."  
  
I stopped myself from speaking for a moment and looked upon his pale face. I put my hand to his.. "Will you forever remain here?" I asked tenderly.  
  
"No.. If I remember.. If.. I can see what has happened..understand why I stayed here. And if I guide the younger souls that still wonder"  
  
"Understand that this some that must be done." I said closing my eyes.  
  
"You still have a chance" He said placing his arms on my shoulders. "Don't let it slip."  
  
"I see my love.. He is crying for me.. He has broken away from that demon and he cries for me as I long for him. I cannot break the promise I made to him." I turned my head away from him and looked in the discretion I thought my love wondered.  
  
"How?" He gasped. "How is this possible? That is something that cannot be done by just anyone." He pushed me away from him and turned. I sensed that jealously again. Almost like he didn't have the same abilities I did..  
  
"I don't know.. I see him though.. I hear his cries."  
  
"I.. Must go now. You must stay here. To see your love will send you into depression and you will lose your memories faster.. I must go.. I have to.. I must speak with my lord and master." I stared at him and suddenly he was gone. Lord and master? Who would that be? Why would he have a lord and master..? Is this the being, who sends these elder spirits out and help? Is this the creature that decides whether these spirits are ready to pass?  
  
"Wait!" I yelled. "Can't you do the same! Can't you remember certain places and just end up there!?" Then I remembered what he said and felt my hands tingle, surging with energy. I felt so bad for him.. Can't remember.. I would go mad.. To still feel this longing I feel in the pit of my stomach and not know why I longed for it...  
  
Still.. Why does he need my sword so much? What could he possibly use it for? I remembered my father. Hmm.. He died of a wound to his chest.. I watched as he died.. Trying to tell me in vain what this sword meant.. Good god! If only I listened more carefully! If only I didn't try to shush him! I couldn't even remember what he said in his slurred speech. In fact .. I could hardly remember a time where Legolas wasn't in my life.. Is it already happening?  
  
No! Try and remember!  
  
II pulled him into my arms as tears spilt from my eyes. He shoved the sword at me and muttered under his breath. I took the sword and told him to be still. I felt the blood leak to the ground. I looked into his glazing eyes. Soon they would be still and no longer would light burn in them. I held tightly to him and kissed his forehead. "Good-bye father." I said as I laid him down again. He pointed at the sword "Guard!" He cried. "Guard the---" Then the last of his life slip away. Why didn't he stay in this world!? Try and tell me what this sword meant! I  
  
Now I'll have to pick up the pieces of the puzzle for myself.. But I have no idea what I'm making.  
  
A/N: Well.. Here it is. and now it went.. I'll be working really hard to bring the next one soon. 


	4. A Time to Remember

A/N: Hey! If you have any ideas be sure to let me know ^_^  
  
A Time to Remember  
  
"Wait right here?" I asked myself. No.. I cannot. I have to protect him some how.. But how?! I'm only a spirit! "Malama! Come back to me at once! I am not through with you yet!" I called, but there was no answer. Only the crackle of the fire and the birds that chirped the distance, I heard the rush of the river near by. Why didn't he travel by river, instead of foot? It was more then 5 days journey by foot to the nearest village.  
  
I tried to imagine my love again.. Tried to appear before him.. I tried to see him again.. In that pathetic state of despair..  
  
Nothing.. Blasted it all!  
  
"I'll just have to wonder by foot." I said aloud. "Or float or what ever the case may be." After thinking about it for a few moments I decided to travel in the direction of the river, get to the village and wait. I tried to remember that quaint little village with its country side elves, those beautiful little dwellings and those marvels horses who always know what was going on around them and always knew what do if something threatening happens. We had left our own horses there to get acquainted with the others, plus it is quite difficult to travel by boat with horses.  
  
After many hours of travel I finally reached that lovely village and decided to wait in the inn, upon his return. While here I wondered into their stable area to check on my fine mare, Rinfana. She was a creamy white color with a slightly caramel blaze on her forehead. He honey eyes burned with intellect beyond any other horse I know of.  
  
I reached out my hand towards her. "Awe, My dearest Rinfana, I raised you as my own. You were my best friend, other than my dearest, of course. We've been through so much together. Do you even know I'm gone? You'll never see me again and yet I'm still here, still.. Watching. Will you forget me soon? Will it be as if I were nothing?" I noted the look in her eye. A look I've never seen in a content horse. This look was sheer sadness.  
  
Is it possible she knew I was gone?  
  
"Rinfana!" I cried. Her ears perked as she moved her head from left to right. "Can you hear me?" I called again. She tensed up and bobbed her head up in down. She gave a loud nah and the stable maid came rushing in.  
  
"Rinfana?" She said in a calm soothing voice. "What troubles you?" Rinfana kicked up her front feet and nickered. The maid back away from Rinfana, with terror in her eyes, "Please, my dearest horse, calm your fury. What ails you?"  
  
Rinfana wouldn't hear of this maid's coaxing and went down right mad. After some feeble attempts to calm my poor horse the maid ran off, leaving me alone with this 'wild animal, who had a terrible trainer', as she would put it.  
  
I moved myself closer to Rinfana. "Rinfana.. I'm still here. Do you hear my words?" She stopped without warning and looked towards my direction. I was shocked. "Malama would hear about this as once." I declared.  
  
After talking senselessly to Rinfana I found my way back into the inn. Where I took interest in the she-elf behind the sign in desk. She reminded me of me. With her blue eyes and brown hair that was slightly hued scarlet. About the same height, but different builds. She hasn't spent much time in the wild. Probably doesn't know the first thing about swordsmanship. Can be expected from village elves such as this. Male elves will go out and hunt, while the wonderful female elves would stay home, cook, clean. The normal duties of servants. to serve their maters, otherwise known as husband, What disrespect to our creative and passionate minds.  
  
This girl seemed barely of age. Still looking to the skies for true love. How divine she seemed in this simple existence. I would have enjoyed living here, even if I were treated unfairly.  
  
Flashback My family was quite different from these elves; my family's lives were different from these elves as well. I was born to a family who had lost their first-born son to war and their second son to the sea. I was the first-born daughter, their shinning moon and stars. Even from an early age was always questioning the world around me. I remember there was one room in our beautiful residence that held with in it the sword, that Legolas no possessed. I remember it stay behind a glass case that was laced with chants and spells of protection.  
  
"To keep the thieves away." My father said to me.  
  
I was given the best education and chose to lead a life in politics. Even though I was still young and learning the trade, I was considered their best and favorite. Of course, it was my passion for the profession that drove me so. This choice guided me to my first encounter with my beloved. I was sent to Mirkwood to concur on a trade route between my King's lands and theirs, protection of our people in their lands from orcs and other evil beasts, and also so they could test me at my skill (I didn't learn of this one until I returned home.).  
  
I rode in on my young, unruly Rinfana and was immediately greeted by one of Thranduil's advisers, who told me that the king simply wasn't ready for me and that I should walk about the city and make acquaintances with some of his kin. I agreed I would after I changed into some more suitable clothes, rather than my soiled riding clothes. He nodded and led me to my room and told me of a fest in my and my small companies honor.  
  
I explained that I had no proper clothes for such an event and my men didn't either. He gave us each funds reserved from the king's treasury and told us each of shops where we could find accurate wear. I must say, I've never been found of dresses. They hindered my riding skill greatly.  
  
As I walked the streets in my brown legging and light blue undershirt, I was always greeted with a smile.  
  
"Such nice and lovely people." I said aloud. I looked about, but wasn't sure of what place to go into. I sighed.  
  
"Yes, they are all so warm and loving." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see a blonde elf with deep blue eyes. "You look as if you're lost, tell me where do you wish to go?" He asked, kindly.  
  
"I am in search of dress." I said back, staring into these lovely deep blue eyes.  
  
He smiled and gestured for me to follow. "Come malady. I know of a superb place for you to find a dress." He placed his hand in mine and led me towards a small dwelling, where very few people were. He smiled as I looked up on him. He walked in long strides, that were at first hard to keep up with him. He stood tall and with great confidence. He acted with the stature of a Prince, or King.  
  
"Here we are." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you indeed, kind stranger." I said as I curtsied and walked into the store.  
  
"Wait, Malady!" He said as he reached out for me. "What dealings brings you to us?" He asked with a frantic look in his eyes, like he would never see me again.  
  
I looked back towards him and smiled and sly smile. "I am just a passers by, that chooses course only by the winds mercy. I am nothing important." I didn't want him to know who I truly was. I thought he would treat me so different as I was treated by other elves who I told I was an ambassador. I suppose I seemed to intimidating to them or something.  
  
I proceeded to take two more steps. "A name, I beg of you."  
  
"You will know soon enough, sir. Unless you decide to tell me your name."  
  
"A name? My name.. I do not wish to tell you."  
  
"Aren't we in a such an ordeal? Very well, sir, you will learn my name soon enough. At tonight's fest, I trust you'll be there." He nodded as if it was so matter of a fact.  
  
"Very well." I said, "I trust I will learn your name as well." I turned and walked into the store.  
  
After some interesting choices I made my decision. This creamy red velvet dress with gold trim around the collar that was square in shape. It fit snugly around the chest and waist. It belled out in beautiful folds from the v-shaped waist. The long fabric covered my boot-sheltered feet. The sleeves bunched together at the shoulders and tightly stayed around the arm until reaching two-thirds the way down and flowed down until it reached about mid-thigh. I wore a sash of deep purple to represent my land and bought a simple black choker.  
  
For the fest, I let my hair free fall for one of the first times in my life, but placed a circlet with leaves of ivy and grape vines to my head. In the middle of it all was a simple ruby jewel in the shape of a tear. My company laughed as they saw me.  
  
"Malady Dinyavrie, what have you done to yourself?" One asked.  
  
"Who's the elf that has caught your interest? Will he be here tonight?" Another inquired.  
  
"Silence all of you." I commanded. "This is unimportant. Focus on getting our agreements through, understood." They all nodded and processed to enjoy themselves. I decided to take a gander at their garden and as I walked the many rows of roses and lilies I heard him. I turned to great him but was stopped. He held me fast in his arms.  
  
"Don't ask why I cannot let you see me yet, but a name." His voice seemed so warm and inviting I couldn't help but to feel my knees melt at the very sound of his voice, or the tenderness of his touch. The heavens beheld few stares that night and the only light was from the distant party that was celebrated in honor of my company and I, but I wasn't there to enjoy it. I was to busy falling for this elf whom I did not even know a name to call him by.  
  
"I am Dinyavrie." I simply said.  
  
"You're.. The ambassador." His voice seemed so disappointed to me. I pushed him back and ran towards the eating area as tears filled my eyes.  
  
"Vile dog!" I declared as I ran.  
  
flashback continues onto next chapter  
  
A/N: o.o I'm starting to think I'm not very good at writing romance. This seems so corny to me. Tell me what you truly think! 


End file.
